Essays
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Mr. Lancer goes through his attic and finds an old assignment that makes him think about one student.


i had to write a Lancer fic! they are some of my favorites and i am currently under the opinion that there aren't enough so i decided to write one. i don't own Danny Phantom!

_**line break**_

Lancer slowly sorted through the boxes in his attic.

Junk, memories, empty, family heirlooms, random paper.

He stopped.

He did a double take and picked up the paper.

He laughed when he saw it, it was an assignment he had given out when he had taught third grade.

He had assigned them to create a hero for themselves, whether it be a mom or dad, or even their own heroic identities.

This paper was Danny's.

lost in thought Lancer sat down and read it with his eyes growing wider each second.

_When most people think of a hero they think of some guy in a comic or their parents. However my hero is on a different level. My parents are crazy ghost hunters and because of that I have recently thought and dreamt of being my own half ghost super hero. Not quite dead but only half ghost so I would still be alive. I would go fighting the evil ghosts and stopping the bad guys. People would look up to me and wish to be like me! Yet in public I would be the geeky Fenton kid, but I don't really care. I would fight against evil kings and knights and travel through time, and fight evil friutloops! And maybe my hero status would help me to become an astronaut even if just to fight a bad guy. I would be looked upon as Danny Phantom!_

Lancer lowered the paper, this was Danny Fenton's!

maybe his dream came true, maybe he did become his own half ghost superhero!

Lancer grabbed the paper and went down stairs, he needed to prepare for a talk with Mr. Fenton tomorrow at school.

_**Line break**_

Mr. Lancer smirked as Danny fell asleep right on que "Mr. Fenton" he shouted.

Danny jolted awake "in my office, now!" he shouted.

Danny slowly got up and trudged out of the class.

I grabbed the paper and gave my class their assignment.

Then I went out and walked down to the office.

Inside I saw Danny desperately trying to stay awake.

I walked in and locked the door and shut the blinds "Mr. Lancer what…" I stopped him.

I smiled "we wouldn't want interruptions would we Mr. Fenton" I said slyly.

He gave me a confused look and I pulled out the paper "I, wanted to apologize" I said quietly.

He looked startled and now appeared wide awake "for what" he asked.

I looked at the paper "I was cleaning out my attic and I found an old assignment I handed out in third grade, it made me think about something's" I told him.

Danny looked curiously at the paper "can I see" he asked.

Silently I handed him the paper.

As he read his face got paler.

When he was done he looked nervously at me "I d-don't understand" he said nervously.

I chuckled "relax I won't tell" I promised.

He looked considerably relieved "so what do you want" he asked sullenly.

I stared at him "what" I asked.

He sunk lower in his chair "you just found out your one of your students is a half dead freak" he said in a depressed form.

I glared at him "Mr. Fenton, I will not hear you talk like that, your powers are a gift, a Childs wish that for you has come true, most kids here are immature beyond their wildest dreams but you on the other hand risk your life daily to help the town" I told him.

I saw some of the old spark twinkle in his dull eyes "thanks" he said quietly.

I smiled "now for the matter of ghost fights" I said.

Danny looked up nervously "what do you mean" he said.

I smiled "well obviously you have to fight so how can you get a hidden message to me" I asked.

Danny looked thoughtful for a second "I have a small idea" he said slowly.

I looked curiously at how he was keeping his eyes hidden "which is" I asked.

He looked up and I saw he looked the same, all but the fact that his eyes were glowing green.

He blinked and they changed back to normal "I can change my eye color, blue means I'm human, green belongs to my ghost form, and red means I'm being controlled" he said.

I raised an eyebrow "don't ask, long story" he muttered.

I smiled and nodded, "we had better get to class" I said.

Danny nodded and we got up and left the office.

When we reached the class Danny went back and I saw him mouth '_tell you later_' to Sam and Tucker.

I grinned and went back to teaching, with at least one of my students happier.


End file.
